


科学养猫

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 甜奶碎碎念之 猫片观看指南↓↓↓又是写的很垃圾的伪bdsm预警⚠️⚠️遛猫 乳夹 sp 胶带预警⚠️⚠️结尾李哥土味情话＋沙雕预警⚠️⚠️这里的设定是，李哥该凶的时候凶该宠的时候也毫不吝啬的宠，李虎多数时候很乖但偶尔也皮。在我看来bdsm应该是一个双方都放松快乐的活动。虽然我也没看过几部这种类型的小说，我自己xjb理解的。我开车能力…实在是非常有限，所以希望大家不要觉得李哥在强迫虎(他真的很温柔的)，虎是被逼无奈啥的。只是爱人之间的一点小情趣罢辽，就像是角色扮演一样，大家都玩的开心的那种。peace✨





	科学养猫

**Author's Note:**

> 甜奶碎碎念之 猫片观看指南↓↓↓
> 
> 又是写的很垃圾的伪bdsm预警⚠️⚠️  
> 遛猫 乳夹 sp 胶带预警⚠️⚠️  
> 结尾李哥土味情话＋沙雕预警⚠️⚠️
> 
> 这里的设定是，李哥该凶的时候凶该宠的时候也毫不吝啬的宠，李虎多数时候很乖但偶尔也皮。在我看来bdsm应该是一个双方都放松快乐的活动。虽然我也没看过几部这种类型的小说，我自己xjb理解的。我开车能力…实在是非常有限，所以希望大家不要觉得李哥在强迫虎(他真的很温柔的)，虎是被逼无奈啥的。只是爱人之间的一点小情趣罢辽，就像是角色扮演一样，大家都玩的开心的那种。peace✨

被擦的透亮的落地窗外是一片不小的院子，院内门廊和栅栏设计的极上档次，桌椅摆放整齐，花草归置的也颇为讲究，一看就是经人精心打理过，也更是凸显了主人身份的不同寻常。

而窗内又是另一番景象。

沙发上的人西装笔挺，一手端着高脚杯微微晃着里面的半杯红酒，另一只手正随意的翻着杂志，看似一副正儿八经度假的霸道总裁模样。再一细看，他指间还勾着一根遛小猫小狗用的牵引绳，像是身边有宠物作伴。顺着链子看过去，便可知宠物并不是什么寻常小动物，而是个男人——他的眼睛被眼罩蒙住，正赤身裸体的跪在沙发旁的绒毯上。

不，并不能算是赤身裸体——他头上的一对猫耳尖尖，身后的毛茸茸白色大尾巴乖巧的垂向地面，手腕脚腕上是配套的毛绒束缚手铐脚铐，脖颈处的项圈上系着细细的链子，主动权自然是掌握在沙发上那位霸道总裁的手里。

视线被眼罩剥夺，李东海并不能确切的知道自己跪了多久。绒毯虽软，但久久的跪立使他觉得腿都有些发酸了。大概过了一个小时了吧，主人怎么还不做指示啊…他正想着，李赫宰放下翘着的腿，手掌轻轻盖在了他正戴着的眼罩上，又用另一只手将它解开，“慢慢睁开眼睛，光有些亮。”

长时间陷入黑暗使他的双眼发涩，本身就有干眼症的眼睛见了光更是要直接流下泪来，他用噙着眼泪的一双大眼望着李赫宰，委委屈屈的开口：“东海很久没有见到主人了，有一个世纪那么久了。”

“你呀，就会撒娇，”李赫宰掐了一把楚楚可怜的小猫脸儿，“这才过去十五分钟，可把你委屈坏了。”李东海不说话了，只是一个劲儿的挨着他的腿蹭。

看他娇也撒的差不多了，李赫宰站起身向前迈了两步，“好了，猫猫也是需要多跑跑跳跳的，我们开始吧。”

今天的阳光很好，只是风有些大，落在窗户上留下呼呼的响声，李东海真的如猫一般竖起耳朵，他甚至还能从风声中听出远处传来的汽车鸣笛声。

会有人看到吗？

他做小猫的样子。

像是怕被人发现似的，李东海一边跟着偷偷用余光瞟着窗外。

“眼睛看哪儿呢？看来东海不愿意在客厅里，是想去院子里爬吗？”李赫宰有些不高兴的用鞋尖在地面上点了点。“不是的不是的喵…”李东海三两下就爬到了李赫宰脚边跪好，两手握拳举在胸前，讨好一般的喵喵叫了两声，又用脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭李赫宰的腿。

“也罢，外面天有点凉，我的猫猫要是感冒了又要闹脾气不肯好好吃药，说不定还要咬我，”李赫宰伸手揉了几下他的头顶，又用手指摩挲着他的耳朵尖逗他，“别人家的小猫都可听话了，就我的小猫脾气大的很。”

“不要别人家的小猫！！”李东海一听急了，也不管李赫宰是不是在逗他，当即皱了鼻子，做出一副要咬人的小奶猫模样。

虽说做主人是应当严肃严厉的，可李赫宰偏偏就吃这一套，他好笑的刮了刮李东海的鼻尖，“好好，我不要，你乖。”

李东海跟着李赫宰手中的链子爬着，项圈上的铃铛随着他的动作发出叮铃叮铃的响声。

？好像有哪里不对。有什么东西一直在他锁骨上蹭来蹭去。之前的铃铛就有这么长吗？

李东海下意识的低头看——这他妈根本不是什么正经铃铛，而是两个尾部自带小铃铛的乳夹，此刻正一边一个的夹在他的项圈上，而不时的扫过他胸前的，是乳夹后端的链子。

哥哥真是有很多恶趣味呢，可是这个看起来好疼呀有点害怕…他一边想着一边继续爬，竟不小心偏了方向侧面撞上了还在牵着他往前走的李赫宰。

“撞的痛不痛？我踢到你了没有？”李赫宰连忙把他从地上扶起来，“没事的主人，您没有踢到，东海不痛的…”李东海暗暗懊悔自己的分心。

李赫宰围着他转了两圈，确保他是真的没有受伤后舒了口气，又紧接着板起脸来，“所以，刚刚是怎么回事？为什么走神？”

完犊子辽。

不专心在李赫宰这儿可是大忌，李东海觉得自己可能要吃点苦头了，但他并不敢撒谎，只好重新跪下老老实实的说了，出乎意料的是李赫宰居然没有罚他。

“傻瓜呀，”李赫宰哪里会想要惩罚他，此刻他被逗得弯了嘴角，“我们就稍微试一下，你要是觉得不舒服就告诉我，别怕好不好？”

他可真温柔呀，好像也没什么好怕的了。李东海这样想着，脖子上的链条被缓缓向上拽起，紧接着，李赫宰的手也摸上了他的胸口。那人修长好看又骨节分明的手在他的两个红豆周边徘徊，偶尔也触碰到那两处挺立，却只是蜻蜓点水般的掠过，勾的李东海心里直痒痒。

觉得把人逗弄够了，李赫宰将他的乳珠又揉又捏，李东海舒服的直哼唧，项圈上挂着的两个乳夹被悄悄取下，趁他正享受着，李赫宰坏心的揪起其中一个就把乳夹夹了上去。

“唔…”快感被打断了，紧接着一丝丝痛意就顺着胸口爬了上来，李东海小口的喘着气。可以忍受，好像也没有想象中的那么疼。

“东海可以的主人…不疼的。”他拽着李赫宰的袖子摇了摇。那人会意的将另一边也迅速安排好。

胸前的三条链子衬的他更加白净好看，李赫宰轻轻扯着摆成w形的乳夹链子，不由得感叹道，“东海这样可真漂亮呀。”

他轻轻拨弄着将乳尖折磨成绯红色的乳夹，混着李东海糯糯的嘤咛，那两个小巧的铃铛也跟着丁零当啷的响个不停。

李东海一双眼睛生的极为漂亮，平时看着是无辜又清冷，染上情欲后却是越发的媚和勾人。

想操他。

现在立刻马上。

李赫宰显然是个十足的实干派，他一把将李东海提溜起来掀翻在沙发上，和他对视着，“东海今天做了好久猫猫了，看的我也想‘做’猫了呢。”

他拿过一旁的十字扣将李东海的手链脚链扣在一起，又端过茶几上放着的半杯酒塞进李东海手里，低头舔着他被乳夹束缚住的乳头，“东海可要好好的拿着，洒出来的后果你是知道的。”

身后的尾巴被人猛的拔出，与小洞分离时似是不舍一般啵的一声，清亮极了。紧接着微凉的润滑剂就淋上了他的会阴处，并一路下滑，将他的腿根股沟都弄得湿哒哒的。

大概是憋的难受了，李赫宰竟直接扶着性器想要闯进来。李东海见状倒吸一口凉气，不过好在先前插入尾巴的时候后面就扩张过，此刻小洞已经含住了整个龟头，他只是觉得有些发胀，并没有过多的痛感。

体内的快感随着李赫宰操弄的动作被点燃，李东海已经翘挺的分身也跟着那人的抽插在他小腹上不断拍打，重力作用使细链拽着乳夹不停的摇晃，将两个被玩弄的可怜兮兮的乳粒扯的更加发红。

爽是很爽，只不过需要时时刻刻注意手上端着的东西，李东海再舒服也不敢大声呻吟，只是小声哼唧着，就怕惊扰了这半杯红酒李赫宰会要他好看。

随着李赫宰冲着他敏感点的一个深深顶弄，李东海也是瞬间到了极限，整个人猛的一抖，“呜啊主人…呃嗯嗯我忍不住了唔…”精液从昂扬中射出的同时，他眼睁睁的看着红酒在杯子内壁上打了个转儿后落在他的肚皮上。

高潮中的后穴对入侵物格外的渴望，可偏偏在这时李赫宰毫不犹豫的退了出来，莫大的空虚感陡然袭来，正处在巅峰的李东海甚至忘了之前定好的规矩，他一把抓了李赫宰的袖子，皱着眉想要他继续。

“我是不是说过不准洒出来？”额前的刘海儿被猛的拽住，李东海懵了两秒才想起他的话，立马抱紧已经溢出一些的酒杯缩成一团，“呜对不起…我不敢了主人…”

被惹到的人并不买账。李赫宰将杯子移走十字扣解开，把他的双腿合拢拎起，像是给婴儿换尿布的姿势让李东海羞的脸颊通红。

“老规矩，十下，自己数。”然而李赫宰却并不给他害羞的时间，有些厚度的皮带随着手臂的动作咬上他的臀瓣儿，白嫩的软肉瞬间被染出一道红，火辣辣的痛感让李东海声音都抖了两抖，“啊…一，我错了主人…”

第二下准确的落在与第一下相同的地方，皮革接触身体带来的尖锐疼痛惹得李东海险些掉下眼泪，惩罚远没有结束，他只得小声吸着鼻子软软的报数认错。

毫不放水的五下疼的他脸都白了，李赫宰摸着他红肿发烫的臀肉，脸上看不出表情，“东海要听话啊，不然主人又得罚你了。”李东海听出了他要手下留情的意思，连忙含着泪儿点头，“我乖的，乖的主人…”

后面的五下力度明显放轻了，甚至有一下轻轻碰在了他的囊袋上。疼痛中意外的夹着些许异样的快感，李东海忍不住呜咽着出了声——他已经射过一次的阳具因为这下击打又颤巍巍的站了起来，顶端甚至冒出了几点晶莹。

忍到下身都在发疼的李赫宰没有放过这个小细节，他把李东海翻了个面儿，那人像小猫伸懒腰似的乖乖的跪趴着将自己的全部都暴露出来，李赫宰略加思索后道，“宝贝，今天我们玩点儿不一样的。”

被操开的小穴一张一合的，仿佛在等着主人再次光临，始终被晾在一旁的静电胶带也在这一刻终于拥有了姓名，“东海自己扒开。”

被欲望冲昏头脑的李东海已经顾不上害羞了，他听话的照做，就见李赫宰将胶带顺着他的臀瓣儿一直贴到大腿外侧，被静电胶带向外撑开的小口微微翕动，甚至还能看到无法合上的肉洞里存留的乳白色润滑。

这一幕实在是太勾人，李赫宰再绅士也是经不住这样诱惑的，他向沙发侧面挪了几步，伸手扳过李东海的脑袋，将自己的硬挺抵在了他的嘴边，龟头在他嘴唇上来回蹭着，“东海把手指伸进后面去，就像我操你那样，你知道怎样能让自己舒服的。”

李东海乖巧的照做。他卖力的吞吐着李赫宰的柱身，用灵活的小舌自上而下又由下及上的一次次舔弄着，舌头划过两个小球，划过阴囊的褶皱，最终到达顶端的沟壑和马眼，他用舌尖逗弄着那个无数次射进他身体里的巨物，却不料突然间被忍无可忍的李赫宰按住后脑勺就来了一个深喉。

“嗯唔…”器具的顶部径直顶入他的喉咙，原本只能勉强含进一半的肉棒现在竟全部进入到他的小嘴里。晶亮的涎水顺着李东海的嘴角蜿蜒而下，他的手还在自己身后快速的进出，肠道也不断的吸着他的手指发出暧昧的水声。

有些淫荡的画面和声音让李赫宰更加难以忍耐。他一边在李东海嘴里进出着，一边弯下腰将两根手指插入那个贪婪的红色小洞，两人四根手指一齐动作，穴口的褶皱都被撑的平坦。

不能再忍了。

他将自己从那个被操的嗯嗯唔唔不停分泌唾液的小嘴中抽出，一把抓住李东海还在后面安抚着自己小穴的手腕把人调了个个儿，压着李东海的双肩就狠狠的顶了进去，“啊哈…主人…唔太深了呜呜…”

后入使硕大的器物能更好的深入内部，顶端也一次次的在凸起的敏感点上摩擦。

“唔啊那里…嗯嗯…”随着李东海的呻吟声猛的拔高，李赫宰嘴角一勾，一边挺腰一边拿起记号笔在他后腰上写了什么，李东海只当和以前一样是什么色情的话并没在意，只是继续享受着高潮带来的快感。

湿滑的小洞将他紧紧的吸住，每次抽出都能带出粉红色的穴肉。这边李赫宰也快要到达顶峰，他撸猫似的抚摸着李东海后背的同时又快速的抽送了几十下，将乳白的浊液射在了他泛着红的臀部。

简单的清理过后，李赫宰快速卸下李东海手脚上的束缚，将他搂在怀里亲了又亲，腻歪了许久后又牵住了他的小手。

似是有些紧张，李赫宰清了清嗓子后吻上了他的手背，又环住李东海的脖子，变戏法儿似的，从他的项圈上拿出一个镶着颗小钻的戒指给李东海套在无名指上，他声音有些沙哑的说：“拴住你了，除了我心里，东海哪里也不许去。”

 

(游戏结束后独自去浴室蹦迪的李东海看到自己后腰上的四个大字“安全通道”后瞬间怒吼：呀！李赫宰！！！你给我古音！！！老子不要和你结婚了！！！！！！)

(我顶锅盖跑路了你们追不上我的88)


End file.
